User blog:A Clockwork Raichu/My Object Show: Object Anarchy
I'm making an object show, much like Inanimate Insanity and/or Battle for Dream Island. Here are the characters i have so far: Clock (host) Clock wanted to be a contestant, but ended up being the host. Personality: He is very nice but can be downright cruel and mean sometimes. Apperance: Clock is a white circle clock, with a brown rim. He also has numbers on him, to show what time it is. And has two hands, to point to the numbers. Gender: Male Likes: Hosting, Being cruel (sometimes) Dislikes: Annoying contestants Tablet Personality: Super Smart, is very Mature, but can have a temper sometimes. Can also run at speeds up to 237 mph. Apperance: A Red and Black Tablet Gender: Male Likes: Wheel, Boxers, Cell Phone Dislikes: Fedora Cell Phone Personality: Brave, Nice, and wants to make friends but has Aspergers, which makes her not have much friends. Gender: Female Appearance: Flip cellphone, and her face is on the screen. Likes: Everyone except Fedora. Dislikes: Fedora Other Facts: When she goes or falls asleep, she closes herself. Eggs Two twins that hate eachother, one is brown and one is white though. They are also siamese twins. Gender: Male Apperance: They are brown and white and have yolk, and they are also stuck together. Personality: Immature, Clumsy, Goofy. These are three words that describe Eggs. They hate eachother, and will try to get eachother eliminated in the game, even if it means they both get eliminated. Likes: Fedora, Wheel Dislikes: Eachother. Fedora Personality: Fedora is a big jerk, like Knife, but has a soft side. Appearance: Dark Purple fedora hat with a regulaer purple band. Has arms and legs. Likes: Lollipop Dislikes: Everyone else Gender: Male Newspaper Personality: Very serious, Likes to correct people when possible, is actually quite naive and can be an imbecile sometimes. Apperance: A regular newspaper Gender: Boy Likes: Comic Book, Fez, Credit Card Dislikes: Fedora, Wheel Wheel Personality: Fun, Medium-Smart, Goes with the crowd, is very easy to take advantage of, and can even be pushed to the point where she will do what anyone says. Apperance: An old fashion wooden wheelbarrow wheel. Gender: Female Likes: Laptop, Cell Phone, Credit Card, Lollipop Dislikes: Fedora, Newspaper, Boxers, Boxers Personality: Likes adventuring, is only afraid of snakes. Treats people as his "bro", and is very nice, but can be an absolute selfish naive immature JERK sometimes. Apperance: White and red striped boxer shorts. Has only legs. Likes: Fez, Laptop, Cell Phone Dislikes: Wheel, Fedora Gender: Male Fez Personality: Is pretty shy, but can stand up for his friends. Appearance: A red fez with legs and eyes. Likes: Laptop, Boxers, Cell Phone, Eggs Dislikes: Fedora, Wheel Gender: Male Credit Card Personality: Rich, Stuck-up, actually can have power over the show with his money, and will take advantage of whoever he wants by bribing them. Appearance: Blue credit card with numbers on bottom right Gender: Male Likes: Amethyst, Cell Phone, and Laptop Dislikes: Everybody else, especially Chainsaw Sword Personality: Silly, acts like a teenager. Is clumsy, but friendly. Apperance: A grey sword with a black hilt. Gender: Female Likes: Everyone except Fedora. Dislikes: Fedora Other Facts: Objects sometimes use her to cut things, which she hates. Lamp Personality: Strategic, Manipulative, Smart Appearance: Table lamp with red on bottom and yellow as a lamp shade, arms and legs, face on lamp shade part. Gender: Female Likes: Fedora (secretly) Dislikes: The other contestants, but pretends to like them so she can get farther. Other facts: Always has good ideas. Milk Personality: Weird and Friendly, but can be downright creepy sometimes. Appearance: School milk carton, arms and legs Gender: Female Likes: Fudge, Lemonade Dislikes: When people are gross, when people are mean. Lemonade Personality: Friendly, can be bossy though. And for some reason is a huge fangirl of Gelatin from BFDIA. Appearance: Lemonade pitcher, with ice Gender: Female Likes: Fudge, Milk Dislikes: When people are gross, when people are mean. Other facts: The leader of the alliance between her, Milk, and Fudge. Fudge Personality: Weak, Scared, Smarter than Lemonade and Milk Appearance: Square of fudge Gender: Female Likes: Lemonade, Milk Dislikes: When people are gross, when people are mean. Chainsaw Personality: Rough around the edges (will say that sometimes, meaning it both as a metaphor and literally.), Tough, Appearance: Black chainsaw handle and sometimes moving blades when angry Gender: Male Likes: Fedora Dislikes: Everyone except Fedora. Other facts: Seeing if i can get VolcanoClaw (the voice of Knife) to voice him. Bubblegum Personality: She changes from happy to FURIOUS alot. Appearance: Pink bubblegum with pink wrapper on Gender: Female Likes: Everybody (sometimes) Dislikes: Everybody (sometimes) Other facts: There are 3 warning signs leading up to her freakouts, 1. Eyes twitching, 2. Trying to leave, 3. Glowing red and then FREAKING OUT! Candy Cane Personality: Athletic, but horrible in strength contests. Also Friendly. Appearance: Red and white striped Candy Cane Gender: Male Likes: Bubblegum Dislikes: Newspaper, Chainsaw, Skull Personality: Scary, Ghostly, Mute, Mysterious, Appearance: A normal human skull. Gender: Female Likes: Apparently Sword. Dislike: Possibly Eggs. Other Facts: She is the silent type of the show. Drum Personality: Extremely random, will shout random facts about bands and music, and will also shout out random songs and bands. (Sometimes they arent even facts.) Appearance: A normal red snare drum Gender: Male Likes: No one actually knows, cause he never really shows any like or dislike towards anyone. Dislike: Same as "Likes" Other Facts: In rare occasions, Drum will actually show like or dislike towards someone. Mystery contestant to appear later! Category:Blog posts